Ragnar the Black
Ragnar the Black, sometimes known as Ragnar the Dark or simply Ragnar, was a Devaronian male dark side entity, an apprentice of Darth Bane, a cyborg assassin for the Galactic Empire, a dark sider working for many Sith factions such as the True Sith Empire and the leader of the fearsome Shadow Army. He was eventually corrupted by the Arch Keeper and joined the Cult of Ancharus. Born on Devaron, Ragnar quickly rose to power as the apprentice of the Sith Lord Darth Bane. Following his training, and Bane's death, Ragnar took leadership of the Shadow Army, starting to lead an undefeatable army, in both strength and politics. During the Galactic Civil War, Ragnar was captured and transformed into a cybernetic assassin by Darth Sidious, but was freed by the Shadow Army years later. Before the New Republic era, Ragnar was killed, but became a Force Entity. A feared and powerful adversary, he also allied with many Sith-like factions in later years, including the True Sith Empire and the Reborn Sith Order. Ragnar would ally himself with Yokan and Director Freeze, whom participated in the Battle of Kerso, eventually freeing the planet from Zahl, an Eternal Lord - and came to Korriban and killed Jall'gelear with the aid of his allies, Yokan and Kranak. Three years later, after the defeat of the Fallen Empire, Ragnar was approached by a mysterious entity whom corrupted Ragnar with grief and rage. Due to this, Ragnar lost his sanity, and began using the Shadow Army to build death camps, and cause a billion of casualties, ruthlessly serving Ancharus and his cult. In an alliance with the Ascensional Empire, Ragnar participated in a long galactic crisis, which ultimately led to his exile after being defeated by his old friend-turned-enemy Darth Imperius in a fierce Kaggath, as well as his own sister Lagertha the Grey. In the aftermath of Ragnar's defeat at the hands of Darth Imperius, he was left to die by the Cult of Ancharus. Ragnar, however, persisted and returned during the Rise of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian in 20 ABY, even dueling him on Zakuul. Ragnar resurfaced a year later after the Fallen Empire subjugated the galaxy, helping the Galactic Resistance raid Zakuul, but returned to the aid of Yana and the Cult of Ancharus during the Eternal Civil War. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born on the planet Devaron in around 1000 BBY, Ragnar was the Devaronian son of an abusive, evil Devaronian called Sigurd. At the age of 17, Ragnar embraced his inner rage when his father attacked and abused him, using the force to incinerate Sigurd into piles of flesh and bone. Eventually, the Dark Lord of the Sith at the time Darth Bane sensed Ragnar's increasing rage and power, and selected him to become one of his apprentices. Training under Darth Bane, Ragnar would crave a path of destruction and terror wherever he pleased, creating the Shadow Army after Bane's death. The Shadow Army Leading an undefeatable army, powerful in strength and politics, Ragnar was captured by the Galactic Republic, turned Galactic Empire, where Emperor Palpatine tortured him, turning him into his own private cyborg assassin. After Palpatine's death, Ragnar became a sentinel like assassin, carrying out more than 500 thousand assassinations. Years later, he would be found by his Shadow Army, where they reprogrammed him back into his original self. With his new mechanical prowess, Ragnar reshaped the Shadow Army, strengthening and enhancing his soldiers with mechanical implants. At some point, Ragnar was defeated and his physical body destroyed by an unknown individual. However, due to Ragnar's mastery over absolute darkness, he was able to transcend into a dark spirit, remaining amongst the living. In 14 ABY, Ragnar attempted to invade and conquer the planet Hoth, and in the process encountered the Exiled Jedi Noman Karr, and his astromech companion N6-K4. During his battle with Karr - where he seemingly gained the upperhand towards the end of their duel - the Shadow Army was under heavy fire from the New Republic and Galactic Alliance forces that came to defeat Ragnar. The Devaronian Force Entity, as well as Noman Karr himself, managed to escape to fight another day. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Devaronians Category:Force entities Category:Sorcerers Category:Assassins Category:Cyborgs Category:True Sith members Category:Cult of Ancharus members Category:Deceased